The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to systems and methods for adjusting a head-mounted display (HMD) system to account for an inter-pupillary distance (IPD) of a user.
A head-mounted display system can be used to simulate virtual environments (i.e., virtual reality) or to overlay visual content on a view of the real word (i.e., augmented reality). For example, stereoscopic images may be displayed on a pair of electronic displays inside an HMD to simulate the illusion of depth, and head-and-eye tracking sensors may be used to estimate which portions of the virtual environment are being viewed by a user. While some HMDs may allow a user to make manual adjustments to account for IPD, manual methods may be subject to user error and may need to be repeated each time a different user uses the HMD. What is needed, therefore, are more efficient and/or effective methods and systems for accounting for a particular user's IPD.